1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices serving multiple function and more particularly, to a device that combines a writing instrument and a window breaking tool.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Multiple function devices are common and include combined writing and cutting instruments (U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,091), writing and turning tools (U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,278), emergency window breaking tools (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,097,599; 5,542,139; 5,657,543; 5,791,056; 6,079,071 and 6,223,441), and combination flashlight tools (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,139,165; and 6,199,997). Generally, these prior art devices are relatively large, bulky, expensive and unable to fit in a user""s shirt pocket thereby making the devices easy to forget and/or not included during an emergency situation. Further, none of the devices disclose a device combining a writing instrument and a window breaking tool.
A need exists for a writing and window breaking device that is small, light weight, inexpensive, easily replaced and fits into a user""s pocket. The writing instrument needs to be comfortable to use and functions as an ordinary pen would thereby increasing the likelihood that a user would keep the device in his or her pocket and have the device available during an emergency situation that requires the user to break a window of a premises to gain access to assist someone therein. The window breaking portion of the device needs to be forcefully sufficient to facilitate the breaking of a window when the user positions the device proximate to the window. Further, the window breaking portion needs to function via one hand of the user during any type of weather to gain quicker access to the premises.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome many of the disadvantages associated with devices that combine a writing instrument with a mechanical tool.
A principle object of the present invention is to provide a device that combines a writing instrument with a window breaking tool. A feature of the device is a biased breaking member. An advantage of the device is that the user does not have to thrust his or her hands toward the window, as is current practice when using a knife or flashlight, in order to break the window thereby avoiding injury to their hands.
Another object of the invention is to provide a relatively small device for breaking a window. A feature of the device is a small biasing spring that provides substantial driving force. Another feature is a pointed, metal striking tip that forcibly engages the window to break same. An advantage of the device is that it is easily carried in the user""s pocket and quickly available in emergency situations.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a writing instrument. A feature of the device is a standard pen portion that is comfortable to handle. An advantage of the device is that it is a good writing tool that provides a common daily use thereby increasing the likelihood that the user will carry the device constantly in a pocket, and decreasing the likelihood that the device will be forgotten when the user is called to an emergency situation where the window breaking capability of the device is required.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device that is easily held in one hand. A feature of the device is a cushion secured to a gripping portion. Another feature of the device is a finger grip joined to the breaking member. An advantage of the device is that it may be quickly operated with just one hand of the user. Another advantage of the device is that it will not slip from the user""s grasp during inclement weather.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that is relatively stable during operation. A feature of the device is a spring receiving portion that includes an insertion portion that inserts into a second end of the spring a predetermined distance. An advantage of the device is that the breaking member is stable when moved by the spring upon a slide portion into forcible engagement with the window.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that allows for a distance of separation between an actuator end of the device and the window. A feature of the device is the extension of the striking tip beyond the actuator. An advantage of the device is that the user does not have to engage the window with the device while compressing the biasing spring thereby providing a relatively safe distance of separation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that has no xe2x80x9closexe2x80x9d parts when in a non-biased position. A feature of the device is a relatively slight bias provided by the bias spring when fully extended upon the slide portion. An advantage of the device is that the striking member is maintained at an end portion of the slide member to prevent the device from moving in the user""s pocket when the clip portion engages an edge portion of the user""s pocket.
Briefly, the invention provides a combined writing and window breaking device comprising a pen portion; a breaking member cooperatively coupled to said pen assembly; means for moving said breaking member from a first position to a second position relative to said pen portion; and means for biasing said breaking member at said second position to forcibly displace said breaking member from said second position to said first position whereby said breaking member is capable of breaking a window when a predetermined portion of said pen portion is disposed proximate to the window.